


slip into this tragedy

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, the other hargreeves are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: it was only after he saw the tattoo on the stranger's arm that he realized that the man isn't a stranger after allor,five burying his siblings in the first apocalypse//prompt filled: can't go home
Series: bad things happen bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	slip into this tragedy

Five did not know what he was thinking, running out of their door with nothing but the clothes in his back and the thought of proving his father wrong in his mind. he just wanted, hoped to prove his father wrong for once in his goddamn right and he grinned as he _pushed_ and popped out in a different season.

"fuck you old man" Five panted out as he ran once more with laughter bubbling in his throat and he _pushed_ once more, a smile firm on his face and to his surprise, he managed to go in a different time once more. 

"i could do this, i could" Five whispered as he got ready for another jump, his hands clenching tighter and he ran faster and faster and faster and he could feel the force building up in his chest and he _pushed_.

chaos, it was all chaos. Five can only stumble back in shock when he realized that his mind is not playing tricks on him. an apocalypse, something happened in his travel and it caused a _motherfucking apocalypse._ Five choked on every wheezy breath he took as he scanned left and right for something, anything to prove that it's all an elaborate prank.

"nonononono, fuck no" Five knew he was hyperventilating, eyes stinging with the fresh tears pricking in his eyes as he slowly backed away, hands clenching tightly as he attempted to go back. must go back, even a year, just anywhere but here. "don't you fucking dare" he could only stare in his hand in disbelief as he saw his power sputtering like a dying car and he cussed, once, twice and another one when it did nothing

he was stuck. Five can only gasp in disbelief as he turned his back and ran back to where he came from, eyes leaking with tears as he just let out a shocked laugh. he's stuck, how could this even happen. he shook and wheezed pathetically as he ran back to where he came from, eyes looking at the establishments that only moments ago, _minutes ago_ , were standing firm. 

"Vanya! Ben! dad!" he called out, eyes wide as he scanned their house, or what was once a house but now is nothing more than a pile of debris stacked up. "nononono" his eyes scanned everything, looking for anybody but he can't see anybody. 

with shaking legs, Five walked around, mouth open wide as he scanned the damage all around him now that he could start really looking at it. there is nothing left untouched, Five had quickly noticed. everything must've burst into flames, all of them burning way too quickly and left embers that made the air hot and stuffy. mimicking hell.

"day. what day is it" he scrambled to find the newspaper stand, his schoolboy shorts getting caught up in metals as he climbed his way up a totaled car to grab the paper of the day, _the last day._ "April first. of fucking course its a fucking April fools day" a exhausted laugh made its way into his chapped lips and he crumple into himself as his laughters slowly turned into sobs and he could only let his tears flow as everything crashed into him

he's alone. everyone is dead, from the guy stuck in the car he is standing on who looked like he got burned alive to the lady skewered in the traffic light, her face melted off completely. he couldn't hear anything but the burning wood and the creaking buildings, and yet somehow the silence is more deafening than any noise he ever heard. 

from his place, he could see a man, too big to be a man, with a hand stretched forward that seemed to be holding something. Five choked out on nothing as he jumped off the car, and he could only groan as he landed on his hands and knees. he rushed forward, hoping that whatever this man was holding can be a clue to what must've happened

the man was big, bigger than any man he ever saw his whole life and he struggled to pry out his hand. Five almost gave up when slowly but surely he managed to ease open the man's hands and he could only whisper softly as he took the eye off,"who are you?" 

his eyes scanned the ground and he felt his heart drop when he saw a man not far from where he is with knives strapped all around him. "nononono" tears pooled his eyes as he stumbled back once more, eyes moving away only just to land to a dead body of a woman who looked too out of place, and he could only shake his head as he tripped his way out, his hands shaking badly.

and from a few feet away he tripped on a rock and landed in his ass only just to glance at a man dressed in the black, his glassy eyes opened as his stared at nothing. Five can only choke on nothing as he saw what was on the man's arm, a tattoo, but not just any tattoo— "Klaus" he could only whisper, his brain refusing to connect the dots yet he knows, knows that this stranger, this man is his brother. 

he knew he was staring at his brother, knew the moment he saw his kohl lined eyes, and how could he forget how green his brothers eyes were when Klaus used to brag about them for hours. Five remembered how he used to escape whenever Klaus starts waxing poetics about their shared eye color and now he wanted Klaus to just wake up and talk. 

he slowly sat down as he realized that those people that he saw back there are also his siblings. the big man was Luther, that he is sure of because even before he left, he knew Luther was too big for their age. and the other one, the man with too many knives must've been Diego, no matter how much he tried to fool himself. and the girl was Allison, that he was sure of. 

he wallowed in his own grief for hours. but tears dried up as hours go by and he could only stare at the sky as he sighed. he knew he had to bury his siblings— _oh god those were his siblings_ — and he could only breath in sharply as he composed himself. he'll have to figure out how to go home. but firstly he had to give his siblings a proper resting place

  
//

digging graves were hard, Five realized. he choked on his tears and his sobs as he shoveled soil off with a scrap metal that he had found. his breaths came out wheezy as he tried and failed to stop crying. 

Five managed to put Klaus into the grave that he made, with him not being buried in as much debris as most of their siblings were. Five had to vomit when he turned Klaus over and saw how the rebar from the concrete stabbed him through, all four of them skewering his brother. five was not prepared for that and he had screamed out horrified when he saw what his brother's coat hid from him. 

pulling Klaus to his grave is horrifyingly easy, and Five was left wondering just how much his brother weighed when even him, at thirteen could easily pull a grown man around without even panting. 

Diego got pulled in next, with Five spending hours slowly pushing off rocks while he took Diego's knives off his body, pocketing them one by one. "for protection" he had whispered to his brother despite the fact that he knew the real reason why he took it is because he wanted a reminder of his brother. just like how he took Klaus' necklace off him. 

he was openly sobbing when he finally started pulling off Allison, whose feet got trapped underneath her and whose ribs caved in because of the weight of the slab that fell on her. she must've landed on her back a moment before the slab came down, Five had noted because of the fact that the slab must've been the thing that killed her. his hands trembled in strain as he carefully place her between his two brothers, his hands slowly taking off her ring and placing it to his necklace. "for safekeeping" he lied as he looked at his sister. who looked too peaceful, as if she was only asleep.

unearthing Luther from all the rubble took Five hours to do, with him pushing off slabs of concrete from his brother's body slowly. by the time that he manage to push off everything off his brother, the sky is already covered in darkness and he had to wait until the sky lightened up before he could start pulling his brother

Luther was too heavy, Five had soon realized but he continues on, determined to place all of his sibling together so they could accompany each other for the last time. he cursed and wheezed out breaths as he finally managed to place Luther next to Diego. "rest well" he had whispered as he took off his brother's gloves

Five stilled as he saw Luther's hands and with a shaky breath he slowly pushed off his sleeves, mouth open as he saw his brother's skin. "what the hell happened?" his hands moved to touch his brother's skin but decided against it when he realized he would feel how cold and dead his brother is if he did touch him. 

soon enough, Five had finished burying his siblings. he had cried as he slowly pushed soil to his siblings faces, and he could only mutter out apologies as the ground slowly ate them all out.

Five knew he would have to figure shit out soon enough, because he could not stay in the middle of the apocalypse. he knew that he would have to go and find food and shelter and leave his siblings' grave, knew that he would have to fend off for himself but at the moment he could only do nothing but to cry, because all he knows at the moment that he just buried his siblings and that he can't go home, not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i know kinda cheated but hey, i did the prompt so yeah. 
> 
> title from The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> talk to me @bennybentacles in tumblr


End file.
